


What's Up Danger

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mates, Protective Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Derek scrubbed his face, knowing they would have to get through the worst parts before the fun could start. “Christ,” he said again, “this is the worst plan we’ve ever come up with.”Because clearly Stiles hadn’t really felt the weight of his words from just a few moments ago.“Have I ever let you down?” Stiles asked, looking Derek dead in the eye now, his face hard and serious.Derek didn’t hesitate as he answered, “Never.”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 364





	What's Up Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched season 6 so I don't know Monroe's character like at all lol. I just know she's a hunter and her name sounded cool so I used her and her army of hunters as the bad guy in the story.

“You know this is absolutely insane, right?”

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, huffing slightly as he only got a quip of an eyebrow and a flirtatious smile in light of his accusation. He furrowed his brow, holding his gaze steady because this was  _ fucking crazy _ .

“Please, Sourwolf,” Stiles finally said with a wave of his hand, knowing full well he would lose the starring -  _ glaring _ \- contest, “when have any of our plans been remotely close to having a shred of sanity in them?”

Derek took a deep breath, “Christ.”

Stiles was grinning now as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Derek could feel it. That quiet, gentle hum of spark flowing through Stiles’ veins, itching,  _ begging _ , to be used. It saturated the air, making the already cramped room feel that much smaller. It wasn’t the greatest hideout location Derek had ever picked, but they were on a strict timeline and it was the best he could come up with on such short notice. Stiles had kind of thrown the whole thing on Derek last minute, like he usually did, but he was hard pressed to say no when it came to Stiles these days.

“I think you enjoy the rush.” Derek said as he eyed Stiles carefully, watching the faintest sizzle of sparks emanating from the boy’s fingertips.

“And you don’t?” Stiles’ honey-whiskey eyes darted up and Derek swore they had grown darker just for a moment.

When Derek didn’t answer Stiles was grinning again. That goddamn feral grin that was two parts infuriating and one part hot. But Stiles was right. Derek  _ did _ enjoy the thrill of pulling off something so completely ridiculous, something so close to death itself. He reveled in watching Stiles take down their enemies with his carefully crafted plans, carried out by a simple snap of his long, nimble fingers and Derek’s claws. Most of all he lived for those moments afterwards where he and Stiles would find each other, high off of adrenaline, and fall into each other’s arms. It would just be the two of them, skin against skin, lips moving hot and hungry, while Derek listened to the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat, steady and sure and true.

Derek knew they couldn’t keep this up forever and maybe the novelty of it would wear off. But he knew he could feel that itch beneath his skin, just like Stiles could. He could feel the need -  _ the desire _ \- to walk on the edge and escape by the skin of their teeth. It went against his instincts to protect Stiles, to keep him as far away from the danger as possibly because one wrong move could destroy both of them. But they always had each other’s backs, that was part of the deal. 

_ Where you go I go _

And that was that. So if Stiles ran head first into danger, then Derek did too. 

“Besides,” Stiles continued, his fingers moving over the map, the sparks snapping and cracking louder, brighter against the blue paper, “Lydia already put in all this work and crossing her would be crazier than what we’re about to do.”

Derek scrubbed his face, knowing they would have to get through the  _ worst _ parts before the fun could start. “Christ,” he said again, “this is the worst plan we’ve ever come up with.” 

Because clearly Stiles hadn’t really felt the weight of his words from just a few moments ago.

“Have I ever let you down?” Stiles asked, looking Derek dead in the eye now, his face hard and serious.

Derek didn’t hesitate as he answered, “Never.”

* * *

Derek almost laughed as another blow landed against his face, blood pooling in his mouth, coating his teeth. He rolled the sharp, metallic taste around on his tongue before spitting on the ground. The wolfsbane coating on the brass knuckles was a nice touch. Made the healing process feel like it was moving at a fucking snails pace. Derek wondered why they hadn’t just killed him yet. He certainly was not going to be giving out any information after….

“Come on, mutt,” the man who had hit him sneered, “give us what we want. Tell us where the true alpha is and then maybe we’ll make your death quick and painless.”

“Somehow,” Derek replied lazily, his head bobbing slightly as he looked up at the hunter, eyes scrunching under the bright searchlights, “I don’t think I believe you.”

“It’s not about what you believe,” the man snarled as he reared his hand back, hitting Derek again, “it’s about you telling us what we want to know.”

Derek braced for another hit, but a quiet, dangerous voice from behind both of them took over, “Enough. The beta has made it clear that he won’t talk.”

Derek tilted his head to the side, watching as their leader took a step into the mountain ash circle where Derek was firmly chained down. The woman waved her hand, shutting the flood lights off, causing Derek to blink a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a large concrete wall. In the middle of the clearing stood a giant building, at least a couple hundred feet, with large glass windows running down the sides. On either side stood the compounds and a few factories, but the towering structure was the centerpiece. It was no ordinary building, but a prison. Every single window was a cell and every single one was lit up from behind, so that Derek could see the poor souls trapped inside. Most were werewolves, but he could see dozens of other supernatural creatures too. All of them looked petrified.

And that’s why they had come, right? Because some self righteous group of hunters had built a prison to slowly torture and kill anything that deemed a threat to their livelihood. This was the plan -  _ their crazy, fucking insane place _ \- to free them all. But things had not really gone according to that plan. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have killed your mate so quickly.” Their leader, Monroe tutted as she stopped just in front of Derek, leaning forward so she could look him in the eye. “But we all know how fragile humans are. Maybe you should have picked a stronger mate.”

Derek jerked forward, snapping his fangs, but he was just out of reach. “I’m going to rip your fucking throat out.”

Monroe smirked as she dragged her thumb against Derek’s bottom lip, wiping away a smear of blood. “I’m going to put a bullet between your eyes.”

A few of the hunters standing behind her snickered, their guns held loftily in their hands. Derek was all bark and no bite trapped like this. And they knew they had already won.

“If we put your head on a spike will it make your true alpha seek revenge?” Monroe asked as she carefully took her glock from its holster. She twirled a silver bullet between her fingers, her eyes never leaving Derek’s face as she loaded the gun. “Do you think if we trudged through the mud and scum we’d find your human’s body so we could dump it below your remains?” 

Derek snarled again, a deep growl ripping through his throat. There was a small click as the gun snapped into place.

“Do you think it would still be warm and covered in blood from where I shot him right through his heart?” Monroe asked as she placed the barrel against Derek’s head.

“Do it.” Derek said, voice steady. “Shoot me.”

Monroe smiled, finger tightening around the trigger. “With pleasure.”

Derek refused to close his eyes, because he knew -  _ he just fucking knew _ \- what was coming next. It started with the flickering of the lights, a small thing enough to make Monroe pause, her grip around the trigger loosening for a moment. Then came the sirens. At first they were quiet, but they grew louder, echoing through the dark forest. The warning sirens, but from the shouts of men it wasn’t anyone on the walls who had started them. They were just going on their own. 

Louder. Louder. Louder.

Derek could see the prisoners shifting uncomfortably, some banging their bloodies fist against the glass, streaking hand prints of bright red. Some of the wolves howled. Some just screamed. The yard was full of people now and their guns were loaded.

“What the hell is going on?” Monroe gritted out as she turned to her second in command.

“There has to be a malfunction.” The man said before barking orders for people to get into place in case they were to be attacked.

“Then fucking fix it.” She snapped. When she turned back around she froze. Derek was smirking now. She marched forward, fisting his chains to pull him closer. “What are you smiling for, mutt?”

The lights from the prison were flashing in random sequences, the pattern growing faster and more erratic as the sirens continued to drone on, becoming painfully loud.

“Has your true alpha come to save you?” She sneered.

“No,” Derek said as it suddenly went dark, “that’d be Stiles.”

The sirens stopped and all of the lights in the compound went out. Starting from the bottom of the prison, moving all the way to the top the cells lit up as a silhouette was illuminated, standing on the edge of the building. Even from a couple of hundred feet from the ground Derek could see him clearly. He could see the unmistakable bright, red hoodie and his hands resting in the pockets of his jeans. He could see the faintest aura of electric blue surround the boy, shimmer against the fog. He could even see the curl of his lips in the corners as Stiles lifted his head.

“Who the hell is that?” The second in command asked as they aimed their weapons high.

“That’s impossible.” Monroe whispered as she released Derek, taking a few steps forward to get a better look. 

And even though he stood miles above them his voice carried like he was standing right there on the ground. “Am I late to the party?”

Derek wanted to kiss the cocky smile right off his mouth.

“Aim your weapons and fire at wi-” Monroe started, but another shout from a soldier cut her off.

“Holy shit what is he doing?”

And now Derek could really feel his heart bursting through his chest. Because Stiles had just lept from the building. He flipped backwards, angling his body so that his head was pointing straight at the ground. To most people it looked like falling, but Derek knew that Stiles was flying. It was like time had slowed, Stiles was poised perfectly in the air, and as he moved down the building the lights went out with him. Derek remembered the first time he saw Stiles like this. It was terrifying -  _ it would always be terrifying _ \- because Stiles was on a one way fucking trip to the ground and when the boy had landed on his feet like it was nothing Derek thought he could never love any one more.

There was no crash or sound of shattering bone, but Derek knew. The chains and the mountain ash had all, but vaporized. He held his position, sitting in the dark and the silence, waiting for his signal. 

“Someone get the fucking lights!” The second in command screamed as the sounds of hurried footsteps filled Derek’s ears.

“He can’t be.” Monroe whispered and Derek watched as she shakily raised her weapon pointing it straight ahead.

Then, it happened. A singular pulse of electric blue and white fire and Derek could feel it humming in his veins. There was rapid gunfire, but it was like the bullets were hitting some sort of invisible, metal wall before falling to the ground harmlessly. The feeling grew and Derek was practically vibrating with energy as the pulses increased in speed, the circle of white and blue flames expanding, until they exploded. Stiles was moving across the yard, like he was surfing on lightning as it snapped and crackled through the group of hunters, taking them out one by one.

Derek roared as he sprung into action, barrel rolling over the nearest hunter before turning, claws extending into the air before he tore through the man’s throat. It was absolute chaos as Derek took out hunter after hunter, sneaking up on them from behind as they focused on Stiles. Only Stiles. He snapped their necks. He sliced through their skin. He ripped and tore and killed. They were not in the business of showing mercy today. Derek paused over a fallen soldier, giant claw marks slashed through their chest as his eyes landed on Stiles. He had been surrounded by a few armed cars and a dozen or so soldiers with guns.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Stiles smirked.

He raised his hands above his head, twirling them quickly, the bright blue sparks striking the ground, forming a tornado of electricity. He blinked, honey-whiskey eyes melting into two white, hot flames. He threw his hands out to his side, his palms facing out, sending the whirlwind of lightning out in all directions. The force was so great that the cars went flying back into the buildings behind them. Anyone or anything left standing had to take cover from the fire that spilled from Stiles’ mouth like a dragon. 

Derek heard the shot before he saw the man with the gun, but there was no chance, never a chance of the bullet hitting him as Stiles was suddenly there. His hand was out stretched and when he opened it the bullet dropped to the ground. The hunter who had fired at Derek stumbled backwards, terrified at what he just witnessed.

“Shouldn’t have done that.” Stiles snarled. He snapped his fingers and lightning shot forward, killing the hunter instantly. They only had a moment to turn and catch each other’s gaze in the center of the battle. Stiles gaze Derek a lopsided grin. “Hey, Sourwolf.”

And then, suddenly, they stood back to back, moving in tandem as they hunters descended upon them. Stiles would duck, aiming his power at the most immediate threat and Derek would rip out a throat. To anyone watching it was like a beautiful dance. A wolf and boy moving with such purpose, such synchronicity that they couldn’t be anything else, but mates. And this is what they lived for, right? Jumping right off the cliff’s edge, head first into danger where any second could be their last, but somehow they knew, together, that they’d make it out alive. They always did.

“We’re going to need back up,” Derek said as Stiles bent forward, giving Derek just enough room to roll over his back and brain a soldier into the ground, “or else this is going to be a long night.”

“We’ve had longer.” Stiles said, shooting him an amused expression to which Derek simply rolled his eyes.

As if, on cue, a blinking light shot into the air in the distance. It reached its peak, arching beautifully before gracefully letting gravity take it back down to the ground. They knew only one person could shoot like that. And she was on their side.

“I’ll take care of the walls, you free the prisoners.” Stiles instructed as he held out his hands, catching an explosive before quickly tossing it back into the crowd. 

“You know that entire thing is made with mountain ash, right?” Derek asked with a snort.

“Remember the plan?” Stiles shot back playfully.

" _ This  _ part has never actually worked.” Derek pointed out. 

Only because they had never actually tried it.

“Don’t you trust me?” Stiles asked as he threw his head over his shoulder, giving Derek a smile that sent his stomach fluttering even in the midst of danger.

“Always.” Derek replied simply because there had never been any doubt.

The boy’s smile grew even wider before he slammed his palm on the ground, sending a giant shockwave out around them. The hunters around them went flying and as soon as Stiles was back on his feet his hands were coming up to cup Derek’s face. Their lips met in a crashing kiss, teeth clanking and tongues swiping against mouths, hot and dirty. And this -  _ this _ \- was the real danger of it all. Derek could  _ feel _ Stiles’ magic seep into his veins, his bones, his blood, his entire goddamn being. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer as he took more, more,  _ more.  _ The spark was like heroin and Derek the addict. It was a rush he could never quite describe, a high he could never quite achieve unless his blood was roaring in his ears, his adrenaline spiking to treacherously high levels. They were always told it could never be done that the power was all consuming and it would take him.

_ It’s never been done, sharing your spark. It could be deadly because it’s a give and take. You’re giving the rawest, deepest parts of yourself and in return your taking the rawest, deepest parts of Derek. If you’re not careful it will destroy both of you. Once you have a taste for power like that, it may never be satisfied until it’s all gone. _

But they weren’t like everyone else. They were fucking Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Destined for something greater the moment they laid eyes on each other in a preserve all those years ago. A skinny boy with magic and a lone wolf with blue eyes. Two sides of the same coin. No matter what happened, no matter how much power he craved Stiles would  _ never _ destroy Derek. He would only empower him.

So when they broke apart Stiles winked causing Derek to grin. They turned in unison, moving as one. He could feel it, climbing up the back of his throat, and Derek propelled himself forward moving faster than he ever had in his life, a great and terrible roar finally freeing itself from his lips. He was bursting through the door, the barrier of the mountain ash disintegrating from the spark that was flowing from his body. No one had a chance to touch him as he moved through the first floor, leaving a trail of blood and gore behind. He reached the center of the room, a wide circular area that rose all the way to the top. The cells on the inside were made of the same, thick glass, framed by the mountain ash. Derek took a deep breath, tilting his head back and letting his wolf -  _ his wild _ \- take over as he howled. Stiles’ spark carried the sound, causing the entire building to shake. It was exhausting and invigorating, having the magic channel through him and when the glass shattered Derek inhaled deeply, falling to the ground.

The spark had done its work and now was slowly evaporating from Derek’s body, leaving behind a pleasant warmth, a hum of Stiles beneath his skin. As he came back into his body he could see a group of hunters heading straight for him, but he needn't worry as they were taken out by the now freed prisoners of Monroe’s Army. Derek got to his feet as he watched werewolves and other creatures crawl out of their cages, helping each other, surrounding him.

“You freed us.” A small, gold eyed beta said as she placed a shaky hand on his arm. “Now we fight with you.”

“There’s no need to fight,” Derek said with a smile as he heard the concrete walls come crashing down outside, “the reinforcements are here.”

As they stepped outside Derek could easily spot Stiles walking across the yard, the pack right behind him. There was a flash of red in the dark, right behind Stiles, a matching smirk on his best friend’s face.

“You wanted the true alpha,” Stiles mocked as he presented Scott McCall, “well here he is.”

If the hunters weren’t afraid then, they were now as Scott leapt into the fray, the rest of their pack right behind them. Derek met Stiles eyes and soon the boy was right beside him.

“Told you it would work.” Stiles teased as he bit his bottom lip and Derek wanted nothing more than to pull him into another kiss.

He heard the click of the gun and despite the power he knew Stiles had he stepped in front of him anyway, taking the bullet in the shoulder. He snarled in pain as the impact pushed him backwards into Stiles’ arms. The boys' quick and nimble fingers were working over the wound, pulling the bullet free. They turned to see Monroe standing just in front of them, her gun still raised.

“How did you survive?” She asked as she raised her glock so it was aimed right between Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles smiled as he pulled a silver bullet from his pocket, twirling it between his fingers like she had just minutes ago. “Looking for this?”

“You’re a spark, a powerful one at that.” She laughed, a hollow sound. “If I had known what you were I would have ripped you apart, piece by piece.”

Derek growled, baring his fangs protectively.

“Too bad Derek’s going to rip your throat out instead.” Stiles said with a small tilt of his head before he flung the bullet forward, hitting her spine.

Monroe only had a moment to cry out before Derek’s teeth were tearing into her flesh.

* * *

Derek pulled Stiles closer, tracing his constellation of moles with his lips. This is what he lived for. Having Stiles - the boy made of beauty and magic and power - wrapped in his arms. He could still feel the humming beneath his skin, the mark of a spark. The mark of his mate. Stiles brought their lips together and Derek wondered if this is what it felt like when Stiles was flying. He knew it couldn’t last forever. They could only chase the high for so long. But right now,  _ right fucking now _ , Derek didn’t care about anything other than Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes this fic was inspired by that scene from _Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse_! You all know what scene I'm talking about. I've been listening to _What's up Danger_ on repeat and this story just wrote itself in my head. I love the idea of Stiles just having all of this power and him and Derek taking the bad guys down together. Can we say ~power couple~
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think!


End file.
